


Ex-Aid同人－帕梦：生存之道-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Houjou Emu & Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid)
Kudos: 1





	Ex-Aid同人－帕梦：生存之道-时生总是来晚一步

Ex-Aid同人－帕梦：生存之道-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_e96df01)

[ 194](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_e96df01)

### [Ex-Aid同人－帕梦：生存之道](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_e96df01)

点梗人： [@西葭橙榆](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=2788391)

［此篇关系和结局全部为假想，本人此时观看的更新为21集。因此文章后来的战斗，至于他们都是等级多少，这里就无法明说，但肯定很高］

“我们来玩吧，”这是帕拉德对永梦最常说的一句话。

对于帕拉德的这种行为，任何人眼看看似都有些神经质。战斗不是游戏，死亡也不是游戏，永梦为此烦躁和气愤。

只不过后来，永梦却觉得哪里有些不对，因为他们根本不是一个物种。Bugster有自己的生存法则，他们不是人类，并不以人类的方式思维和生活。

他们有自己的行动，自己的目标，自己的想法，自己遵从的生存之道。不管是不是数据，而或者不同于其他物种的诞生来源，Bugster从一个角度来讲也是活生生的一种存在。

帕拉德只想找宝生永梦，虽然很多时候都错失了。比如时机不好，比如永梦没有带其他卡带，比如帕拉德被其他人阻挡。当然只要能更加尽兴，帕拉德怎么样都好。

不管是花家大我还是镜飞彩，只要强大的让他们的战斗白热化，帕拉德都喜欢自己主动找上门。

但不论如何，他期待的永远都是宝生永梦。

任何生物都有理想和目标，帕拉德也是。想干的事情很多，比如假面骑士编年史，比如和同伴之间的等级较量，比如在这个辽阔的世界上玩足够多的游戏。

可这些想法当中，有个从始至终都未曾动摇的东西，被他排在第一的东西，那就是和天才玩家M一较高下。

他不允许别人动M，因为这是他要击败的劲敌。这是他的M，这是他的宝生永梦。他不认为这个在人来看来偏激的想法有什么不对，毕竟帕拉德觉得自己的理想就是建立在这上面的。

当对手对于新力量无法好好操控时，帕拉德就不会出手。不管是永梦还是飞彩，任何人不拿出真实实力战斗，帕拉德都不去强行参与。帕拉德有原则，他不作弊，不偷袭，不暗算，他只想和对方堂堂正正的进行游戏比赛。

“为什么你一定要找上我？”Ex-Aid看着再度挡在自己面前的Para-DX，把内心憋了很久的问题问出来。“这不是游戏！这关乎到性命！我没时间和你玩！”

“不要那么扫兴吗，”这已经是帕拉德听了很多次的话，他不禁为对面这位年轻的医生感到无奈。可对方是天才玩家M，是帕拉德要找的人，他不会轻易错失机会。

当然他也不认同永梦的思维方式，从而这些话也令帕拉德感到些许不满。

“这对你不是游戏，对我是游戏。可是对于我们Bugster来讲，这也不是游戏，而是关乎性命的生存之道啊。”

看着冷在对面的Ex-Aid，帕拉德有些懒得解释，但这次他还是继续开了口。“等级低的就会被等级高的消灭，一步步升级才是Bugster的存活目标。任何Bugster都希望可以和高等级的交手，所以我希望找你，M。”Para-DX指了指对面的人，“让宿主肉体消失，以便成为完全体，那也是Bugster的生存原则。同样，即使如此等级低的还是会被消灭，这是我们不可否决的生存之道。”

他们的生活就是在游戏里认真的玩，认真的升级，认真的战斗。胜出最终目的，寻找高手也是游戏的选择项。一切都按照规则进行，不超出范围，不要作弊。

的确他们是数据，死后的数据可能还会被修复。不管发生什么，他们的死亡和人类并不相同。

可这又如何呢？因为他们本来就不是人类，所以不能放在一起衡量。挫败和不甘，这些统统都会产生。会有的东西他们会有，不会有的就不会有，Bugster有自己身体构成所需的东西。

“我一直都在找你，永梦。”Para-DX如此说着，虽然这些话在人类听来不可理喻。帕拉德只是想把自己的想法传达出去罢了，那是他一直以来都相对永梦说的话，“我一直都想见到你，和你认认真真的比一场。我诞生后唯一的想法就是寻找到最厉害的玩家玩。而你就是那个存在。”

宝生永梦陷入沉默，他无从作答。他要以人类的角度思考，可对面的人又不能以人类的方式思维。或许在他们人类看来，bugster并不属于“生物”范畴内，甚至编入到“游戏规则”中就显得更加机械化。

可当帕拉德以自身的意愿所出他们所坚持的法则时，永梦察觉到内心什么地方被触动。眼前的Bugster有自己的思维和理性，自己追求的东西，还有坚持不懈要去做的事，这点和自己如此相似。

永梦最后同意和他战斗，不被其他事干涉的情况下，刻意见面后两人一对一的比赛。

或许从一个角度来讲，铲除帕拉德也是为了拯救人类，不过此时此刻的永梦却不再有更多这方面的思考。他也选择了认真较量，并非是帮助帕拉德完成愿望，而是为了让这一切有一个决定性的结局。

天才玩家M不是吹出来的，M不觉得自己会输。帕拉德也不是省油的灯，他沉着而精明，等级高，战斗力强。

他们都是常年玩游戏的老手，懂得如何出击，如何利用环境和技能，彼此之间马力全开。

但帕拉德还是被打败了，M也只是险胜。

彼此被最后一集的冲击弹飞到底上，变身自动解除。谁都不好过，尤其是人为人类的永梦，遍体鳞伤之余勉勉强强撑起双腿。

“我玩的很尽兴！真是兴奋，从没这样快乐过。”帕拉德的声音从对面硝烟后传来。挂着笑意，舒畅的感慨。即使战后痛苦的喘息也未能遮掩帕拉德心情，烟雾后的笑容毫无虚假。

帕拉德没产生任何不满的情绪，没有不甘的自暴自弃，没有愤怒的宣言和遗憾的痛苦。他只是满足着，甚至无视掉破败身体所发出的那些不稳定的电波。

他会死亡，帕拉德很清楚。战败的Bugster会爆炸消失，这就是在游戏中失败一方理应有的结局。所以他接受了，并不产生任何心理负担，因为那是他诞生后就有的意识。

唯一令他感到自己在这些日子有所改变的便是，这次决斗后他越发渴望和永梦一起。

他想再多见永梦几次，再多比赛几次，再多和对方玩几次。

帕拉德迈出脚步，靴子不稳的踩过地面被他们炸得凌乱不堪得碎石。横跨过这片狼藉的战场，一步步接近永梦。没有变身和死前的挣扎，他冷静而平稳，即便险些摔倒，却还是让他和永梦之间的距离一点点缩小。

“帕拉德？”永梦没有躲闪。现在眼前的帕拉德对他没有危险，而是有要传达的话语。永梦不清楚怎么的内心就如此难以平复，获胜没能给他带来任何轻松感，即便他清楚这会为人类解除个危机。

“我在意的只有你，永梦。”帕拉德总是分得清M和永梦，即使发音一样。现在他的呼唤似乎都能让永梦自己也轻易分清。“我一直要寻找的人也只有你，”帕拉德露出笑容。并不是什么特别的表情，而是和往日相同，好似什么都没发生。“我生存之道的最终目标，就是和你见面，和刚才那样一起玩啊。”

他诞生后的目标，除了那些吸引他的游戏，唯一想做的便是找到M。不管是M还是永梦，他要找的都只有眼前的人。这是身为Bugster的他的一生。

他的一生寻求的都是眼前的存在。

他们面对面站在一起，永梦的双目间映出对面青年的面容。数据不稳的电流波及刺痛了他的眼睛，可永梦就是无法别开头。

因为帕拉德在笑，满足的笑，甚至挂着完成一切后的感激。从生物所谓的生存之道这点出发，以自然和原则的角度去理解bugster的行为，大概能获得内心的释放。可动摇的永梦还无法肯定自己真正了解他们，此刻的他为帕拉德产生了别样的感情。

帕拉德侧开身，反而脚步未停。他和永梦擦肩而过时顿了下，抬手搭上了永梦的肩。

贴着耳边，望不见的脸。

“我是为你诞生的Bugster啊。”

笑得轻松。松开手的帕拉德继续迈步离开，得到最终比赛的结果，他便清楚该如何做。他并不需要波及到永梦，因为他的竞争对手此时已经获得胜出。

我是为你诞生的Bugster。

这话不能从往日的角度去解释。这是句很单纯的话，简单到告白得如此直接。

帕拉德从存在最初便只想见宝生永梦，因为他一生追求的都只是和M较量。

Bugster不需要吃饭，不需要睡觉，不需要其他消费娱乐，也不需要工作和过多社交。他们只是为了按照游戏规则一次次比赛下去，在游戏的世界里进行自己该有的职责。

他想升级，想要和劲敌M战斗。胜负是Bugster的原则，帕拉德从不违反。他渴望永梦，不论等待多久都要等着对方升级，这些看似有趣的事情，为的是耐心等待永梦的成长，从而和他平等游戏。

从最初到最后，追求的都只有你。

所以我是为你而一直存在的Bugster。

“帕——”反应不来的永梦迅速回身，却被爆炸的余波向后推到。他被热浪与扬起的沙尘掀翻在地上，抬手护住脸后才承受下来。

当最终他露出眼看向那个方向后，帕拉德已经不存在。下一秒他被送出场景和游戏领域，而这个世界上却不再有来找他的帕拉德。

在意和追求他的Bugster已经消失。

帕拉德仅仅留在了他的“记录”当中。

[假面骑士ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABex-aid)[宝生永梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AE%9D%E7%94%9F%E6%B0%B8%E6%A2%A6)[帕拉德](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B8%95%E6%8B%89%E5%BE%B7)[帕梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B8%95%E6%A2%A6)[Parado](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Parado)[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/ex-aid)

评论(7)

热度(194)

    1. 共3人收藏了此文字 

    2. [](http://bufandepingfanren.lofter.com/) [颓颓颓颓废](http://bufandepingfanren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://chuner47929.lofter.com/) [●┋莼児](http://chuner47929.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://xingcan40431.lofter.com/) [背負拯救世界和平的路人](http://xingcan40431.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://xingcan40431.lofter.com/) [背負拯救世界和平的路人](http://xingcan40431.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    6. [](http://xinxiao303.lofter.com/) [深声](http://xinxiao303.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://xinxiao303.lofter.com/) [深声](http://xinxiao303.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    8. [](http://bianhua95023.lofter.com/) [彼岸の花](http://bianhua95023.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://1997317.lofter.com/) [青鸟](http://1997317.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    10. [](http://theprophetxz.lofter.com/) [会有前路](http://theprophetxz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://201722022.lofter.com/) [和清海砚](http://201722022.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://anan1898.lofter.com/) [安安](http://anan1898.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://wufengwuyuwuqing.lofter.com/) [永夢が一番好きだ～](http://wufengwuyuwuqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://yubuyu84457.lofter.com/) [鱼不愚](http://yubuyu84457.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://lanyue839.lofter.com/) [揽月](http://lanyue839.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://xinhuacundelaoshuji878.lofter.com/) [球球记](http://xinhuacundelaoshuji878.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://xinhuacundelaoshuji878.lofter.com/) [球球记](http://xinhuacundelaoshuji878.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    18. [](http://shenmidebeijixing.lofter.com/) [神秘的北极星](http://shenmidebeijixing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://shadiaodoubixuanyigeba.lofter.com/) [沙雕←_→逗比选一个吧](http://shadiaodoubixuanyigeba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://gaokaokuangmo.lofter.com/) [陌竹](http://gaokaokuangmo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://k8728.lofter.com/) [K](http://k8728.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    22. [](http://zhishentianya961.lofter.com/) [只身天涯](http://zhishentianya961.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://fushengluyu.lofter.com/) [浮生露语](http://fushengluyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://fushengluyu.lofter.com/) [浮生露语](http://fushengluyu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    25. [](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) [百鬼夜行](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) [百鬼夜行](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    27. [](http://qianweixiaoxiannuer.lofter.com/) [飞电或或子](http://qianweixiaoxiannuer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://celiy0785.lofter.com/) [祁夜](http://celiy0785.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://lanqiao523.lofter.com/) [蓝桥](http://lanqiao523.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://baoshi645.lofter.com/) [暴食](http://baoshi645.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://qiluo648.lofter.com/) [3kylin邪](http://qiluo648.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    32. [](http://yingshang894.lofter.com/) [樱殇](http://yingshang894.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    33. [](http://yingshang894.lofter.com/) [樱殇](http://yingshang894.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://cxy2000188.lofter.com/) [cxy2000](http://cxy2000188.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://yinbale539.lofter.com/) [銀八樂](http://yinbale539.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://feibiyanruo.lofter.com/) [菲沘言若](http://feibiyanruo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://k8728.lofter.com/) [K](http://k8728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://giornoandharuno.lofter.com/) [军团长尼菲彼特酱_吞了文看置顶](http://giornoandharuno.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://mouka692.lofter.com/) [鸽子](http://mouka692.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://jiuai588.lofter.com/) [人间失智](http://jiuai588.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://gusudebaicai840.lofter.com/) [姑苏的白菜](http://gusudebaicai840.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://oopp3269.lofter.com/) [oopp](http://oopp3269.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://haitangjingqilengxiangyin.lofter.com/) [蹲北极圈的沙](http://haitangjingqilengxiangyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://nianhuaburan508.lofter.com/) [琳琅](http://nianhuaburan508.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://yizhiheisedemao.lofter.com/) [唐家阿玖](http://yizhiheisedemao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://wuxiandewuxianxingdehuiyi.lofter.com/) [守护星](http://wuxiandewuxianxingdehuiyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://13666221299ccom.lofter.com/) [Dark](http://13666221299ccom.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://henikanhai633.lofter.com/) [赫你看海](http://henikanhai633.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    49. [](http://budongzhian.lofter.com/) [啦啦啦](http://budongzhian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://watianhuanxing.lofter.com/) [清河幻星](http://watianhuanxing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. [](http://mingwuqiyue.lofter.com/) [冥舞泣月](http://mingwuqiyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    52. 加载中...
    53. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_e94b14c)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_e9d5942)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
